I'm Loving Angels Instead
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SmithyKerry, AndreaNeil and a little bit of SamPhil. When Andrea and Kerry's lives are endangered will Neil and Smithy be able to tell them how they feel in time? Please R&R! Vx


**I'm Loving Angels Instead **

Summary: SmithyKerry, AndreaNeil and a little SamPhil. Dedicated to Babybel, Lauz and Laura (sorry only found out last minute!)as a birthday giftfor being great writers and reviewers!  
When Andrea and Kerry are injured will Neil and Smithy get a chance to tell them how they feel before it is too late? Please review! V xxx

_

* * *

_

I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'Cos I've been told  
That salvations makes their wings unfold

PC Kerry Young had not died four months previously when she had been shot by fellow PC Gabriel Kent. She had survived although she had lost the baby that she was carrying and had been seriously injured. She had come back to work a few weeks before Christmas and was pleased to be back working with her friends, especially Dale Smith. He had told her that he loved her and she had told him that she felt the same but now she wanted to cool things off. Kerry had nearly died and she didn't want Dale going through that kind of pain again anytime soon, especially if she was the cause of it. Kerry was right to try and protect Smithy because four months later tragedy struck at Sun Hill again. This time it claimed the lives of DC Ken Drummond and FDO Marilyn Chambers and left Kerry and PC Andrea Dunbar in a critical condition. Ever since the shooting Kerry had been determined that Gabriel would not get away with what he had done, to her and everyone else. Kerry had found an unlikely kindred soul in Andrea, she was the only one to know the true identity of the Scottish PC. To everyone else Andrea was just another copper but Kerry knew that she was an undercover journalist. Rather than turning her in Kerry realised that she could use Andrea's journalism to her advantage and together they worked hard to bring him down. Their victory was just in their reach the fire had started at Sun Hill and had ruined their chances. Gabriel was their only escape now but since they'd told him what they had found out about him there was no way he was going to help them to live. With Kerry knocked unconscious and Andrea trapped by Gabriel they were both sure that they end was coming. Was it possible for Kerry to cheat death twice?

_So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel like love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

Smithy and Neil waited anxiously outside the building as smoke began to pour out of the building that had been Sun Hill Police Station less than an hour before. Both of them continually refused offers to be taken to the hospital, they were going nowhere until they found out what had happened to Kerry and Andrea. Neil and Andrea had been seeing each other in secret for nearly a year but she only just told him that she was working as an undercover journalist. To begin with Neil began to believed that everything that had happened had been a lie and a way to get information out of him but Andrea convinced him that she was with him because she loved him. They had been so happy not long before, deciding to move in together and Neil was even ready to leave his wife and child for Andrea. That was until the explosion.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead _

Moments later firemen went bursting into the building, the hoses had calmed the flames a little but it was still more dangerous than anything Dale Smith and Neil Manson had come up against in their police careers. They stood back and waited in anticipation as two of the firefighters carried out a limp body. Neil and Smithy felt their hearts beating faster in their chests as they rushed forward to see who it was. They would have been lying if they had said they weren't disappointed to see Gabriel Kent led on a stretcher.  
"There are two more bodies in their." One of the firemen told Neil and Smithy who shared looks of anxiety and panic.  
"Are they alive?" Neil burst out.  
"It's hard to say..." He began but was drowned out by the sound of more firemen running, they quickly loaded the two bodies into the back of two of the paramedic ambulances which were waiting. Neil and Smithy ran towards them but they were told that it was an emergency and the best thing they could do was to follow the ambulances to the hospital.  
Neil and Smithy drove to the hospital in the same car but neither of them said much, their thoughts were elsewhere.

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I love above and I know  
That's always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

Together Neil and Smithy waited, drinking lukewarm tea from a machine. The hours had seemed endless and they still knew next to nothing about what was happening to Andrea and Kerry. The both stood up as a nurse walked into the waiting room but she walked passed them to a couple sitting in the far corner. They sat down both looking impatiently at their watches.  
"I love her y'know." Neil said more to himself than to anyone.  
Smithy looked across at him in surprise. "Andrea?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Neil admitted, he knew he could trust Smithy. "We've been seeing each other for quite a long time now."  
Smithy nodded slowly. "But aren't you..."  
"Married? Yeah but I'm leaving my wife for Andrea."  
Smithy looked surprised but not in a bad way. He knew a lot of people who would carry on seeing both women as long as possible.  
"Even if she doesn't make it." He added quietly, his gaze dropping to the floor.  
"I love Kerry too." Smithy said, it was his time to share something now. "I don't know if she feels the same, we've been on and off ever since the shooting."  
Neil was about to reply when two nurses came into the waiting room and walked over to Neil and Smithy.  
"You can go and see them now." The male nurse told them and they followed him into the recovery room. Neil and Smithy tried to prepare themselves for what they were about to see, it was a little bit easier for Dale because he had seen Kerry after the shooting but in a way it made him more anxious now. Andrea and Kerry were in beds next to each other but they were separated by curtains. Both of them were wired up to ventilators and drips. Smithy and Neil shared a look and Neil put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.Then they went to the separate beds and sat down looking at the people they loved.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me _

"Hey." Smithy said, in a quiet soothing voice as he took Kerry's hand. "It's all going to be okay, I promise." He knew he couldn't promise her anything but he just wasn't to reassure Kerry.  
He felt her grip tighten on his hand and looked up at her.  
"I love you Smithy." She whispered. "And I'm so, so sorry for not wanting to be with you. I don't want to lose you again."  
"You're not going to lose me." He replied, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you too Kerry and we'll get passed this."  
"I hope so." She smiled, Smithy smiled too. He wasn't going to let her go without and fight and Kerry wasn't planning on letting go either.

_I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead. _

Neil looked over at Andrea from where he was sat on a hard plastic chair. He didn't even register the discomfort, being here with Andrea was much more important.  
"Neil." Andrea said softly, tears beginning to fall down her pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, it's alright." Neil said wiping her tears away with his thumb. "There's nothing to be sorry for."  
"But how can you ever forgive me?" She croaked.  
"Because I love you!" Neil told her with a smile.  
Andrea's tears fell faster but they were happy tears this time.  
"I love you too Neil."

Two weeks later Andrea and Kerry were back at work again. Neil had left Philippa and he and Andrea were now looking for a bigger place to live together. Kerry and Smithy had announced their relationship to the relief and were given a party at the pub. Both of the couples were free now, Gabriel Kent had died shortly after the fire at the hospital and now they had no need to expose him.  
"They look happy don't they?" Phil said to Sam as he handed her a drink at the pub. The relief and CID were our celebrating and Andrea and Neil and Smithy and Kerry were the centre of attention.  
"Yeah, they do." Sam smiled back at him.  
"You wanna steal the spotlight for a moment?" Phil asked cheekily.  
Sam laughed, putting her drink down. They moved closer, enjoying the kiss.  
It took a moment for their colleagues to notice. A few wolf whistles came and Andrea and Kerry began to clap. Sam and Phil broke apart blushing and faced everyone.  
Smithy looked at Kerry. "Sam and Phil!" He asked, she laughed at his expression.  
Neil turned to Andrea. "Who would've guessed!"

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
**I'm loving angels instead**_


End file.
